


Hallowed Memories

by allthehomoslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hinted at Major Character Deaths, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Series, Spoilers for the books if not already read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehomoslash/pseuds/allthehomoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that shows the importance of family and the value of memories in the Weasley household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The significance of each object should be obvious (I hope), if not I apologise. Also, Halloween seemed fitting, so I chose Halloween. Also, I say Molly's daughters... I highly doubt she'd think of Fleur as anything but.

Every Halloween Molly Weasley has everyone over at the Burrow to celebrate and feast. After everyone is full of food, content, and has headed off to sleep, she then washes up all the dishes, and re-sets the table. She fills the cups, piles food onto the plates, and heads off to go to sleep with the rest.

Every morning after Halloween, she wakes up before the rest of the household and guests, and before cleaning up, picks up the tuft of heavy grey fur from the table, and from the chair nearest the fur she picks up the multicoloured tuft of hair that always turns a deep purply black at Molly's mood. She scowls at the great dirty pawprints on the kitchen floor, and with tears in her eyes picks up the Ton Tongue Toffee wrapper from alongside the pawprints. She smiles at the 2 sets of hoofprints and the scuffmarks of a heavy pair of black shoes alongside them... It's at this moment that Molly always seems to hear the silence whisper the word "Always"... She then picks up the single silvery white hair that sparkled with that same light the great man's eyes did, and puts them all into a small wooden chest, onto a piece of parchment labelled with the year, and covers them with next year's piece of parchment. She makes sure that her note to her daughters is in the lid, and whispers, as she brushes away this year's tears, "All is well".


End file.
